Singing with the Ninjas!
by BreHehe
Summary: The title says it all! R&R! So far Gaara and Kankuro, Orochimaru, and Lee! DISCONTINUED
1. Gaaralicious

**I was bored one day, and I was watching Gaara AMVs on YouTube. Then all of a sudden I saw something for Fergalicious, and I thought, **_**'Man, would it be funny or what if I put Gaara to this song!' **_**But, since I don't know how to make an AMV, I'm going to make a fanfic with him and Kankuro! Well, I hope you like it! Oh! Before I forget…Gaara please do the disclaimer for me!**

**Gaara: I would kill you, but I'm not feeling the killing vibe today…**

**BDTG: Well, that's good!**

**Gaara: Yeah, whatever. Bow Down To Gir, or BDTG, does not own Naruto or the song Fergalicious.**

**BDTG: Thanks, Gaara! **

**Gaaralicious-**

It was a sunny day in Suna and Gaara and Kankuro were VERY bored. Temari wasn't there because she had gone to see her boyfriend Shikamaru. Then Kankuro said, "Hey, Gaara, why don't we raid Temari's room and see if she has anything to keep us non-bored?" Gaara looked at his brother with mild interest, "Sure why not, we have nothing better to do…" Then, with the okay from Gaara, they went up to Temari's room. Good thing it was unlocked so they wouldn't have to bust it down…

Once inside they looked around amazed. "How in the hell does she keep this room so clean?" asked Kankuro. "I have no idea…" They looked all around and found nothing of interest. "Man, she must have been ready for us to raid this place! There is nothing in here," Kankuro sighed. All Gaara could do was nod, then he looked over to Temari's computer, "I wonder if she has any good music on her iPod." He walked over to it and started looking through her iTunes collection. "Find anything, Gaara?"

"No not yet…Hey, what's this? Fergalicios?" Gaara clicked on the song title and waited for the music to come on. They listened to it and at the end Kankuro started laughing. "What's so funny, Kankuro?" "Oh nothing, Gaara. It's just that I was thinking about how funny it would be if it were called 'Gaaralicious'."

Gaara didn't smile at all considering that he didn't find it funny. "Aw, come on, Gaara. It would be fun and it would bring us out of our boredom. And if that doesn't convince you that we should then I will pay you $50 to do it AND let me record it." "Okay… but it better be real money this time and not counterfeit!"

Then for the next hour they were fixing up the lyrics so it would be suitable for Gaara. When they were done, Kankuro got everything ready with the camera and went over to the computer to start the music…

"Four, tres, two, uno" It started.

"Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it. The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious!" Kankuro started to sing, poorly, waving his arms and shaking his butt, then jumping out of screenshot. That was Gaara's cue to jump in and start singing.

"Gaaralicious definition: make them girls go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo…" Gaara sang while doing the loco sign to his head and then showing a really hot picture of him. "You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Girls just come and go like seasons…" (**A/N: Whatever is in the parenthesis when Gaara or Kankuro are singing is the music in the back round)**

Gaara was still dancing trying to follow Kankuro's version of it, but making it so much better. "Gaaralicious (Gaaralicious)…But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious. All that shit is fictitious, I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)." Gaara quickly blew a kiss to the camera, "That puts them girls on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)"

"So delicious (It's hot, hot). So delicious (I put them girls on rock, rock). So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got), Gaaralicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)" Kankuro came back in screenshot and pushed out Gaara, so he could sing again.

"Gaaralicious def-, Gaaralicious def-, Gaaralicious def- (def fading echo)," Gaara sang again also pushing, more like throwing, Kankuro out of the way. "Gaaralicious definition make them girls go crazy," He went back to his normal style of dancing, you know, were he's shaking his BOOOO-TAY! "They always claim they know me, comin' to me call me Pasty (Hey Pasty). I'm the G to the A, A, R to the A," Gaara then signed the letters of his name with his hands, "and can't no other ninja put it down like me! I'm Gaaralicious (so delicious). My body stay vicious, I be up in the desert just working on my victims. He's my witness."

"Ooooh wee!" Kankuro popped his head into view of the screen, and made the thumbs-up sign to the camera, then going back out.

"I put yo' girl on rock rock!" Gaara continued. "And she be lining down the block just to watch what I got! (four, tres, two, uno)" Gaara then decided that he should do more dancing, so he started to do the worm… it didn't work too well… so he stuck to the vocals and BOOO-TAY shaking and waving arms…

"So delicious! (It's hot, hot) So delicious! (I put them girls on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Gaaralicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)"

"Maybe, baby, if you really want me… Get rid of your nasty rabies! Then you might get a taste of my tasty, tasty, I'll be crazed with crazy. It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you dizzay," now Gaara is break dancing this went better than the worm.

"T to the A to the S-T-E-Y God I'm tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y God I'm tasty  
Y to the O to the U-K-N-O-W-I-T, to the U to the Me to the, to the, to the, hit it Gaara!"

Kankuro sang once again off-key... Be happy that this is a fanfiction and you can't really hear this, or your ears would be bleeding by now.

"Every time I turn around all these girl's gather round, looking at me up and down, and staring at my! (uuhh!)," Gaara points down to where, don't want to know.

"I'm just gonna say it now I ain't trying to make the drama, little man, I don't wanna take your girl. And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the girls wanna see it. **But I'm tryin' to say, is that I can't be treated like Sasuke! Cuz' even he say I'm – " (A/N My fave part! someone please think this is funny! And if you don't, TAKE IT MORE LIGHTLY!)**

"Delicious (So delicious)! But I ain't promiscuous," Gaara wagged his finger to emphasize the word 'ain't'. "And if you was suspicious all that sh is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys **(A/N Sasuke…And I'm not saying Gaara OR Sasuke is gay!)** on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious I be up in the desert just killin' all my victims, and he's my witness," Gaara pointed to Kankuro, who came into view once more to sing his favorite background part

"oooh wee" "I put my fans on rock, rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)!" Gaara sang.

"So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Gaaralicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty" Gaara started to trail off as he reached the end of the song.

"It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Gaaralicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)"

"T to the A to the S-T-E-Y God I'm tasty, T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y God your tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y Man I'm tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
Y to the O to the U- K-N-O-W-I-T, to the Y to the O to the U-K-N-O-W-I-T to the  
D to the E to the L–I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)"

Temari walked into the house and heard Gaara's singing coming from her room. She ran up the stairs and into her room to find her brother, Kankuro, counting some money and handing it to Gaara. She marched over to them and swiped the money from Gaara's hands. "Thank's for the $50. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" she yelled Kankuro was about to take the camera, but Temari took it first. "I want to know what you were doing in my room. NOW GET OUT, BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENCELESS!" and with that Gaara and Kankuro ran for their lives.

Later that night Temari posted Gaara's brilliant video on youtube, and it was taken off a few days later, so don't look for it.

**Poor Gaara all that work and a soar throat and not a penny. Not to mention his performance being posted on the internet for millions to see. So to make $20 I asked him to sing this song, it's less embarrassing:**

_**Have you ever gone a killing on a bright and sunny day**_

_**All of the people screaming as they run away**_

_**With all the blood a flyin'**_

_**And all the people diein'**_

_**Survivors do the non deadie-diddy-dance!**_

**Well, that's all for now folks! Thanks for reading about Gaara and Kankuro….making fools out of themselves. If you want me to continue this story, but have different characters and songs, just press that little purple button! **

**If continued, the next person will be:**

**Rock Lee!**

**So review songs that will be good for him, and I will pick the one I like most!**


	2. LEE

**BDTG here! I have nothing to say here so…. HERE'S ROCK LEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song…which the name escapes me right now…**

Lee was training hard one night and couldn't seem to concentrate. He stopped to try and gather his thoughts and a song came into his head. Then he couldn't get it out, so he decided to sing it. Of course singing it from memory was a little difficult so he decide to fill in the words he didn't know with different ones.

"Breaking my back just to see your face. Seventeen tracks and I've almost won this game. I'm breaking my back just to know your name, but youth is close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss," it seem to work because he started to do 500 push-ups… "Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let Sasuke ruin my night."

"Well somebody told me Sakura had a boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend.It's not confidential, I've got potential." Lee sang, starting to like the way his song was going.

"Let's roll onto something new. Taking its toll and I might be leaving without you, but youth is close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss. Cause youth is close in a place like this. I said youth is close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let Sasuke ruin my night…"

"Well somebody told me Sakura had a boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend. That I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential.GO YOUTH! GO!" Lee quit training and started to dance.

"Pace yourself from me. I said maybe baby please, but I do know now that…

Naruto told me that Sasuke was your boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend. But I beat him in a fight at the Chunin(sp?) Exams. It's not confidential, I've got potential. GO YOUTH! GO!"

"Good thing I'm all alone, that was so stupid. I can't believe I sang that. But if it helps clear my head…"

"That was a great song Lee! It was filled with youth!" do I even need to say who that was?

"Gai-sensei, what are you doing here!?!?"

"I was making sure my pupils were training well."

"I…umm…the song was stuck in my head," Lee said defensively.

"Completely understandable, I my self have had to sing to clear my thoughts."

"Really Gai-sensei? You?"

"Why just the other day I had to sing while training."

…….

"Well I will leave you to your work."

**Yeah that was stupid, and not so funny. Sorry. I think the next one will be funnier. Well, sorry again. BYE!**


	3. Orochimaru's Babysittin'

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

Orochimaru was sitting in his office all alone one night. Because Kabato pissed him off so he sent him home before he would have to kill him . "Well here I am, bored," Orochimaru said to himself, "but what can I do." Orochimaru then remembered his mp3 player was in his desk. So he pulled it out and hit play. "I love this song!" So he decided to sing along. Of course with his own words.

**(A/N the part in parentheses Orochimaru doesn't sing.) **

"Close the door behind us. Don't open it to strangers. You know where to find us. Sure I got your numbers?  
(Don't you) You gotta start sometime. (wanna sit next to me?) Show me as I show you mine.  
(I'll show) Can you keep a secret? (you a secret, or two, or three)" by this time Orochimaru is standing on his chair singing into a pen that he grabbed off his desk.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, (your such a)Hottie, Hottie, and one thing I chose to admit. Is that your momma momma momma. Shouldn't let me baby-sit." **(A/N I am saying he's gay. Deal with it!) **

"Can I crawl in bed with you?" He jumped out of the chair so he could dance was still singing into the pen. "I'll let you stay up real late, and do what you wanna do. If I can be a playmate.  
(Don't) You can be my ninja scout (you need someone to tuck you in?) But you gotta turn the lights out." Orochimaru kept on dancing. He picked up the remote for the stereo system and used that instead of the pen.

"Sasuke, Baby, (your such a) Baby, Baby, and one thing I chose to admit. Is that your daddy daddy daddy  
Shouldn't let me baby-sit." Now he was dancing like a maniac. He some how managed to knock over the chair. He wasn't even standing in it anymore.

"You gotta start sometime. It might as well be now. I wanted you to be mine." He hit the volume button and put it on full blast. The music was so loud he didn't even hear Kabato come in.

"Never let me baby-sit. Sasuke , Sasuke, (your such a) Hottie, Hottie, and one thing I chose to admit. Is that your momma momma momma. Shouldn't let me baby-sit." Kabato stared at him wide eyed he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wished he had a camera.

"(Never let me) Baby (sit), Sasuke , (your such a) Hottie, Hottie, (never let me), and one thing I chose to admit.  
(Never let me) Is that your daddy daddy daddy, shouldn't let me baby-sit."

"(Never let me) Baby (sit), Baby, (your such a)Hottie, Hottie. And one thing I chose to admit. Is that your momma momma momma, shouldn't let me baby-sit."

"I love that song." Orochimaru said as he hit the pause button.

"Ahem…" Kabato coughed.

Orochimaru turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"I left some papers on my desk," Kabato stated.

"Are these it?" Orochimaru asked handing him a stack of papers.

"Yeah," He said as he left.

As soon as he was gone Orochimaru hit the play button again, and singing along.

"My snake brings Sasuke to my yard…"

Mother's of little boys beware. Orochimaru IS out there.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


End file.
